1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, treatment for supplying treatment liquid such as chemical or pure water to the surface of a semiconductor wafer is performed. In particular, in treatment for cleaning the wafer, chemical for the cleaning treatment is supplied to the surface of the wafer and then rinse treatment by the supply of the pure water is performed. After the rinse treatment, drying treatment for removing the pure water remaining on the surface of the wafer and drying the wafer is performed. As a method of the drying treatment, there is a method of substituting the pure water on the wafer with, for example, isopropyl alcohol (IPA) and drying the surface of the wafer (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3866130).
In the treatment for drying the wafer, occurrence of a phenomenon in which patterns on the wafer collapse is a problem. To solve such a problem, a method of using liquid having low surface tension such as hydrofluoroether (HFE) instead of the IPA and a method of using a supercritical process are proposed. However, according to the microminiaturization of patterns in recent years, it is difficult to suppress the collapse of the patterns even if the liquid having low surface tension is used. In the case of the supercritical process, patterns collapse because moisture or the like intrudes into a supercritical atmosphere in a chamber. It is difficult to establish a mass production technology.